Tandem white organic light emitting displays (OLED) are becoming more mainstream due to their high light emitting efficiency. Manufacturing of tandem OLED does not require fine metal mask (FMM) or other complicated patterning process, making it easy to manufacture full-color, large area displays. In recent years, tandem OLED has found a wide range of applications in display technology, and has become a focus of research and development.